


B is for Brave

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Optimus doesn't know how to romance, someone give him a manual.(the Dub-Con warning is just because Megatron gets ahead of himself, it gets resolved rather quickly)





	B is for Brave

It had been a fairly normal day for the two leaders. As always they found themselves pouring over reports and signing things and having meeting after meeting. Optimus had to admit though it was nice that they decided to share an office. It was much more pleasant to have company when dealing with stuff like this. And he also had to admit that he needed to stop glancing at Megatron every five minutes because there was nothing to blame his distraction on but himself. The ex-warlord was just sitting there doing his work like he always did, nothing remotely eye catching.

Now his mind was wandering too, wonderful. He was completely spaced out when Megatron suddenly groaned, “Frag me.” He said angrily, probably having read something that pissed him off.

“Well if you really want me to.” Optimus mumbled quietly.

And then immediately he felt all his energon go ice cold. Had he really just said that? Had that really just slipped out of _HIS_ intake? Oh Primus please let Megatron not have heard that-

“What?” Megatron inquired curiously.

“I SAID AS IF ANYONE WOULD EVEN WANT TO.” His voice was maybe too shrill and maybe a little too panicked and before he could even get a response he dropped his data pad on the desk and fled from the room.

Megatron sat there, staring at the door with a look of utter befuddlement. He feels like he should be angry about that statement, as it was incredibly rude and entirely untrue. However it came from _Optimus_ which was the first thing that felt fundamentally wrong about the exchange. The second part was the look on the poor mech’s face when he ran out, that was not the look of someone trying to throw an insult….that was the look of someone trying to hide their embarrassment.

And that was…intriguing.

~*~

Optimus came back the next day and made some lame excuse about the stress getting to him. He entirely expected to be called out on his bullshit but Megatron seemed to actually believe the excuse. Which was relieving of course, but this odd….whatever it was Optimus was going through, only seemed to be getting worse and Megatron was _not helping._

Optimus was fairly certain the ex-warlord had never been so lax or…familiar around him before. I mean maybe it was just something they’d been gradually shifting into and he’s only noticing now because of this, uhm, condition. Right, we’ll call it a condition. Because there must be something wrong if Megatron leans up against his back to point something out in front of him and suddenly he’s all too aware of every point of contact and oh is Megatron still talking oh god what was he saying.

There were several more cases of Optimus just fleeing from Megatron in a flustered panic, each excuse more lame than the last.

But it wasn’t until he had a very vivid, very explicit dream about Megatron pinning him to the birth with nothing but his weight while his spike did ungodly wonderful things to his insides that he….finally admitted to himself that he was horribly attracted to the mech.

And after about three days of hiding at home and having an existential crisis he decided the best thing to do was just get his feelings out there, take the rejection, and move on. Because this stupid crush would be the end of him otherwise.

~*~

A month. An Entire slagging month of attempt after attempt of saying what was on his mind. Optimus was starting to feel like he was missing something, Megatron never seemed this oblivious before. Though…maybe it was the nature of the thing. I mean Optimus hasn’t exactly heard of Megatron entertaining the idea of romance and it’s not like he’s been _particularly obvious_ either…

Still, this was getting ridiculous.

And Megatron was still doing that thing. That thing where he’s overly personal with Optimus and slaggin-! MAN SPREADS IN HIS CHAIR ALL THE DAMN TIME!

…

It’s an Earth term.

And there’s something far too enticing about Megatron slouched back in his chair, cheek resting on his fist, thick thighs spread obscenely wide….

The dreams got worse too, because now he _knew_ what it felt like to be pressed up against the ex-warlord. So now his brain _gleefully_ supplied actual gained information to the dreams.

Today was a bad day.

Not in general really, everything else in his life was going ironically well for once, but he’s too frustrated over Megatron to be able to appreciate it. Megatron seems a bit worse for wear today as well. Foul mood placing the creases of a near constant scowl on his face, and he’s been snippy with everyone.

This was probably the absolute worst time for Optimus to be making any kind of bold move. Except he’s getting up out of his chair and moving across the room and oh god Megatron is glaring down at him.

“What do you want?” He asks with a barely restrained growl.

Optimus takes a short invent, “You.”

**_‘Oh god what have I done.’_ **

Megatron’s face loses all traces of anger in five seconds flat and goes carefully blank. Then a slag eating smirk rushes to fill the space and Optimus can feel the energon boiling behind his faceplates. He had a feeling he was about to be teased and rejected, albeit probably politely, but god he was never going to hear the end of this and-

“Took you long enough.” He purred.

And Optimus barely had a moment to think about what he’d just heard before he was hefted right off his pedes and placed in Megatron’s lap.

Sorry; **_straddling_** Megatron’s lap.

“As enjoyable as it had been the first week to play the oblivious one, two weeks was most definitely overkill. A whole month was pure torture. I was starting to think _I_ was going to have to make a move.” He gave Optimus a playfully stern look.

Optimus was still comprehending the fact that he was sitting in Megatron’s lap and then he finally processed what he’d heard.

“You-! You knew the whole time?!” he exclaimed in bewilderment.

“Of course I knew, I’m not that dense Optimus. I honestly hadn’t assumed you’d fall for it as long as you did. But that is of the past, we are in the present.” His smirk became salacious as he leaned in and began peppering kisses on Optimus’ face and helm.

Optimus didn’t recoil per say, but he hadn’t expected the sudden onslaught of affection.

“Would you-! Stop! W-wait a second..!” he hurriedly tried to stop whatever was happening before it became something else, “We’re at the office!”

Megatron pulled back and narrowed his optics, “I think I’ve waited long enough. If you expected me to merciful after _that_ fiasco you are sorely mistaken. And you did just say you wanted me, so allow me to give myself to you~ Besides, I’ve already had Shockwave lock the door and forbid entry.”

Optimus spluttered but Megatron was already moving to press his back against the desk, all bits and bobs carelessly shoved off to make room for the little Autobot. He dove back in, lavishing Optimus’ face with small pecks before moving to his neck cables to nip and suck. Optimus shivered under the attention and bit back a soft whine.

“M-Megatron…wait…I’m glad you’re gung ho about this and all-! But…” he trailed off and Megatron lifted his helm to look at him.

Optimus cast his gaze aside, face burning, because wow this was great and all but frag he hadn’t exactly been anticipating _THAT_ sort of response and he needed a minute to catch up with reality.

“Look at me Optimus.” Megatron ordered in tones far too soft and tender compared to what Optimus was used to.

Megatron hooked a massive digit under Optimus’ chin, and he found himself looking up into a calm and thoughtful expression.

“Say no.”

Optimus blinked, “What?”

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop. I’ve been awfully presumptuous, I’m willing to admit that. But I don’t want you to think I’m not being truthful when I say I’m interested; I am, very much so.” He speaks softly, just loud enough for the two of them.

The backs of scarred knuckles run across Optimus’ face and he leans into the touch, “It’s not that…I do want it I’m just…” he let out a bark of nervous laughter and then started giggling when Megatron made a startled face.

“Ah, ahaha, sorry, I uhm, I’m overwhelmed, ehehehe!” He put his hands over his face both in embarrassment and to try and muffle the half hysterical giggling.

Megatron gave an amused snort and leaned into to nip at Optimus’ hands, which the little bot pulled away from his face immediately to exclaim ‘hey!’ but ended up having his face nuzzled instead. Megatron pulled back and helped Optimus sit up and then dropped back into his chair, staring at the little mech in silent amusement as he settled his systems. Optimus took a few deep invents to cool off from that odd emotional outburst and then looked up at Megatron sheepishly.

“Uh, sorry…”

“It’s quite alright. Now tell me, Optimus Prime, what would you have of me in this moment?”

Optimus gave a small laugh, “Nothing you crazy Decepticon, we’re at work.”

Megatron smirked and leaned closer, “And…after work?”

“You’re incorrigible.” Optimus shook his head in exasperation, but Megatron’s look remained suggestive and expectant, “Fine, your place, right after work. _IF_ you can be appropriate for the rest of the day.”

Megatron squints at him, clearly annoyed by the idea of having to keep his hands to himself, but relents, “Very well, I shall be on my best behavior.”

“Good.” Optimus closed the distance and pressed their lips together softly.

When he pulled back Megatron’s optics were glowing softly and his engine had picked up into a low purr.

“Tonight.” He whispered, so many layers of promise in that one small word.

“Tonight.” Optimus nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing come check out my art at apprenticeofdreams.tumblr.com (SFW) or shadowlikesrobots.tumblr.com (NSFW)


End file.
